


Rosa Diaz One-Shots

by The_SUPREME_Bananun



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Rosa Diaz, Dating, F/F, Female Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), One Shot, POV Female Character, Protectiveness, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SUPREME_Bananun/pseuds/The_SUPREME_Bananun
Summary: This is for all the Rosa Diaz fans out there. I decided to make a female reader x Rosa book because we all wish we were dating Rosa,  at least I do. I hope you enjoy this!~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rosa granting the reader a birthday wish. What is it? Read on to find out. :)

“So, your birthday is tomorrow, right Y/N?” Amy asked as you two stepped into the clothing store.

You nodded.

“Oh yeah, it is. I don’t want to do anything to crazy or special but I look forward to it.” You reply.

“Are you going to spend time with Rosa?” Amy asked.

You felt your cheeks flush. Amy was the only one on the team you had told about you and Rosa dating but that was because she tricked you when you had gone over to her house for a drink.

“Amy! Shh. Don’t be so loud!” You said quickly looking around as if someone else would care.

Amy just rolled her eyes.

“Oh come on. You have to tell the rest of the team sooner or later. Why not do it for your birthday?”

You turned to look at her, eyes widened in confusion.

“Why would I do that?”

Amy sighed before she gripped your shoulders, a look of pure seriousness settling over her features.

“Let me guess, Rosa doesn’t want anyone to know because it might ruin her bad girl image? You, on the other hand, want to tell everyone. What better way to get Rosa to go along with telling everyone else in the precinct by saying it’s for your birthday?” Amy asked.

You frowned but you had to admit, it was a pretty good idea.

“You think it would work?” 

Amy shook her head.

“Why would I be suggesting it if it wouldn’t? I’ve seen the way you two look at each other when you think no one else is watching. She loves you a lot Y/N.”

“But how would I do it? I want it to be memorable.” You continued trying to think of a way to do this.

Amy eyes widened as her eyes landed on a rack behind you.

“Oh my god. What if you wore these?”

You turned just in time to see Amy pull out a white and black t-shirt.

“I have everything…” You trailed off reading the first one before switching to the next one.

“I am the everything?” You finished.

Amy nodded, giving you a huge grin as she wiggled the shirts in front of herself.

“But that’s so you and Peralta! There is no way Rosa would wear that.” You whined.

“What?! No way I would wear this with Peralta. That’s so lame.” Amy said, her cheeks going pink.

You crossed your arms over your chest and fixed Amy with a look.

“If it’s lame, why are you trying to get me and Rosa to wear them?” You questioned.

Amy took a step forward.

“Because it would be cute for you two! You have to admit, you want to see Rosa wearing this shirt.” Amy said.

You sighed. She was right. The thought of Rosa and you wearing these couple t-shirts made butterflies fly around your stomach, but you were worried Rosa wouldn’t like them. But it wouldn’t hurt to try. You let out an exasperated sigh before you snatched the shirts from Amy.

“Fine. I’ll buy them.”

“YES!!!” Amy cried before quickly putting a hand over her mouth.

“Ha, sorry.”

\---------------

That night you walked to Rosa’s apartment thinking about how you would approach the topic of wearing the couple shirts you had purchased. You couldn’t just say ‘Hey! Wear this and let's tell everyone we’re dating!’ Rosa loved you but this would definitely take some convincing. Luckily for you, Rosa and you went home at separate times to prevent suspicion so you had some time before she would be back to think about this. However, your heart seemed to stop in your chest as you approached the building because Rosa’s motorcycle was parked right there which meant she was already home.

“Crap.” You whispered as you walked up to the building. 

You tried to think of some ways to do the conversation while you were on your way up to the apartment but your mind was pulling a blank, no scratch that, multiple blanks. So now you were standing in front of the door, the bag containing your shirts seemingly growing heavier by the second. You opened the door and closed it behind you before you walked over to the kitchen to set down your stuff.

“Y/N? Is that you”

You froze and had just enough time to hide the bag behind your back before Rosa stepped in.

“Uh, hi!” 

Rosa raised a brow as if she knew you were hiding something but she didn’t comment.

“Where have you been? Usually you get home before me.”

You felt your heart pick up speed in your chest.

“Uh, Amy and i went to go pick up some stuff for tomorrow.” You said. It wasn’t exactly a lie.

Rosa nodded before she took another step closer.

“Cool. What’s behind your back?”

You froze. You were caught.

“Would you believe me if I said it was nothing?” You tried.

Rosa stepped closer to you until she was pressing you into the counter. It was both intimidating and wonderful but you could tell you had to tell her.

“No.”

You swallowed.

“Okay. So, you know how tomorrow is my birthday?” You started.

Rosa nodded.

“Um, I was wondering if you would grant me a birthday wish.”

Rosa stepped back, confusion plastered across her face.

“Depends. What is it?”

You bit your lip before you shakily brought the bag you were hiding in front of you.

“I was wondering if you would want to wear these couple shirts for tomorrow. I’ve been thinking that maybe it's time we told everyone because I don’t like keeping us a secret.” You rambled.

You peered up at Rosa trying to gauge her reaction but she was as blank as a whiteboard. Guess that meant that it was a no go.

“You know what? Forget it. It was a silly idea anyway. I don't know why I suggested i-”

You were interrupted by a quick kiss that left you speechless and confused. You opened your eyes to see Rosa giving you a smile.

“No, I think it’s kind of cool. I mean, I understand you not wanting to keep us a secret because i don’t want to not be able to be with you at work.”

“Really?!” 

Rosa nodded before she motioned towards the bag.

“Lets see them.”

You hurriedly placed the bag on the counter before you took out the black and white shirt.

“So you get the black one and I have the white one.” You said as you tossed Rosa the black one.

“You know me so well Y/N” Rosa said as she unfolded the shirt.

You had to hold back your laughter as you saw Rosa’s eyes widen slightly as she read the text on the shirt.

“You like it?” You asked.

Rosa quickly folded up the shirt and nodded.

“Yeah. i do. What’s yours say?”

You unfolded your shirt and turned it around so she could read it. You almost thought you were hallucinating because you could’ve sworn you saw Rosa blush.

“I like it. But I’m only wearing this because its your birthday tomorrow.”

You grinned and flounced over to Rosa before you wrapped her up in a hug.

“Thank you so much! I love you!” 

Rosa placed her arms around you and hugged you back.

“I love you to Y/N.”

\--------------------------

The next day, you and Rosa decided to ride on her motorcycle together to work. It felt thrilling and once you arrived at work you helped each other fix your hair before you headed into the precinct. Once you entered, Rosa went straight to her desk and you went over to where Amy and Jake were bickering.

“Amy, guess what?” 

Amy stopped arguing and looked up at you.

“What is it?”

You gave Amy a thumbs up and did a couple very subtle nods towards Rosa’s direction.

“No way!”  
You nodded. Jake leaned over.

“I’m very confused. What’s going on? What are you two planning?” 

You rolled your eyes.

“We aren’t planning anything Peralta. But I do want everyone to come to the briefing room for a quick important announcement.”

“Why?”

Amy hit Jakes shoulder.

“Just do it.”

Jake put up his hands and walked away muttering before he began to tell people there was an announcement. You took a deep breath and walked over to where Rosa was seated.

“Ready?” You asked.

Rosa looked up and nodded before she stood.

“Yeah.”

You entwined your hands together before you both headed to the briefing room.

“Is someone dying?” Boyle asked as nervously shifted in his seat.

“What?! No, no one is dying. Why would you even think that?” Amy questioned.

You and Rosa walked up to the front of the room and you nodded to Holt to let him know you were ready to take the stage.

“Woah, woah. Wait a minute.” Gina started, her eyes narrowing in on yours and Rosa’s hands.

You shot Gina a look before you turned to Rosa. She grabbed her leather jackets zipper and unzipped it, exposing the black t-shirt.

“Is this a strip show?” Peralta questioned.

Rosa threw a glare Peralta’s way before turning to you.

“I’m right here. You can do it.” She whispered.  
You opened up your jacket and exposed your own shirt. The room was silent for a moment before Peralta began to hurl questions at the two of you.

“When did this happen?!” Gina yelled.

The room descended into total chaos and you looked around in shock. You turned to look at Rosa unsure of how to continue on and you could tell she was getting annoyed. Luckily the sarge decided to step in at that moment.

“HEY! ALL OF YOU NEED TO SETTLE DOWN AND SHOW SOME RESPECT.”

The room quieted down and you tighten your grip on Rosa’s hand.

“Okay. Well. Rosa and I are dating.” You simply stated.

Rosa shifted and pulled you a little closer.

“I give you all a minute to ask questions. Go.”

Soon you and Rosa were answering questions and then it was over. Once everyone left the briefing room you turned to Rosa.

“Well that couldn’t have gone better.” 

Rosa nodded.

“I guess but if Peralta is going to keep asking questions I will punch him in his stupid face.”

You chuckled and hugged Rosa, her scent comforting and calming.

“Thank you for agreeing to do this.” You whispered.

Rosa patted your back.

“Anything for you.”

You pulled away and gave Rosa a sly grin.

“Anything?”

Rosa’s eyes narrowed.

“Don’t push it Y/N.”


	2. Dating Diaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day all you guys!~

You didn’t expect that dating Rosa Diaz would be an easy feat. She had a reputation for being sarcastic, dangerous, and extremely private so when you had gotten past those particular things, you were surprised to find that Rosa was sensitive and loving. Nothing could’ve prepared you for that but you were extremely happy to find out that she was so caring. The only problem was that she was extremely against telling other people or showing some displays of affection in public, especially at the precinct and that made it difficult for you because you and her started to date. You never understood why but you tried to be understanding because you cared about Rosa. However, every time you went in to hug Rosa or peck her on her cheek she always shied away leaving you momentarily confused before you would trudge back to your desk. But it all went to hell one morning…

\----------------------------------

You flounced happily into the bullpen of the 99th precinct office unable to wipe the smile off of your face. You were so distracted with happy thoughts that you didn’t notice Amy was right in front of you and you accidentally bumped into her which caused the coffee she was holding to splash onto her shirt.

“Oh my god! Y/N!” Amy yelled as she set down her cup and began to frantically wipe at her her shirt in a desperate attempt to remove the coffee stains.

“I am so sorry Amy!” You apologized as you set down your stuff before you attempted to help Amy.

However she whacked your hand away and gave you a glare that made you inch away.

“I got it.” She said before she headed off towards the bathroom muttering about how she couldn’t wear any nice shirts in this precinct.

You let out a sigh as you picked up your stuff and walked over to your desk only to find food crumbs littering the surface that surrounded the keyboard. You felt something bubble up inside of you and you placed down your stuff before you turned to where jake was sitting.

“Peralta, do you know who left this mess here?” You asked pointing to the mess.

“Uh, no. Why would I know something?” Jake asked but you could tell he was hiding something.

You walked over to his desk and fixed Jake with one of your most intimidating glares.

“Peralta...you better tell me now.”  
“Ugh! Fine! It was Santiago!”

You raised a brow.

Okay, no it wasn’t, it was me! Why are you like this Y/N? You’re like Rosa! Why are you two so dang scary?”

You couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride that you matched your girlfriend's level of intimidation but that still didn’t wash away the irritation you felt with Jake at the moment.

“But why did you eat at MY desk? You have your own!” You said.

Jake spread his hands and gestures to his desk.

“Do you see how messy mine is? Your desk was cleared up so I used it as a table!”

You threw your hands up in exasperation.

“You’re such a child Peralta! Clean up your messes!”

You then spun on your heel and marched right back to your desk to clean off  the mess Jake had left behind when you heard a familiar gruff feminine voice sound behind you.

“You alright?”

Your turned to see Rosa standing there, her brows furrowed in concern.

“Woah, when did you get here?” You asked.

Rosa shrugged.

“Came in when you started to drill Peralta for using your desk.”

You felt your cheeks flush. 

“Yeah. Maybe I overreacted.” You said as you awkwardly scratched the back of your neck.

Rosa’s lips twitched upward in a quick smile.

“Nah. He deserved it.”

You grinned at that and gave Rosa a hug. She tensed up and looked around but was relieved to see that no one else was looking at the moment. She quickly pushed you off.  
“Y/N, don’t.” Rosa hissed under her breath.

You frowned as you realize your mistake. Rosa must’ve senesed your change in mood because she sighed and patted you awkwardly on the shoulder.

“I’m sorry but I’m just not comfortable with it at work.”

You watched as she then turned and went over to her desk leaving you at your own. You didn’t want to let that get to you but it stung just a little bit. But you decided to shrug it off and start working. You hoped that your morning would get better but it seemed like that wasn’t going to be likely because as soon as you finished up a report you accidentally deleted it instead of saving it.

“Come on!” You cried before hitting the side of the computer.

“Woah, look out. We got a new King Kong!” Gina mused from her desk.

You turned and glared at Gina who pretended like she hadn’t said anything. You decided to take a break. You got up and walked over to the kitchen area and opened the fridge to look for something to eat. You settled on a poptart and sat down at the table before you began to eat it. You watched some members of the precinct chatting along happily and it just made your mood go down a little further. Then you saw Amy walk over to Peralta to give him something before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before she walked away.

“Why the long face?”

You turned to see Boyle standing in the doorway.

“Oh it’s nothing.” You simply said before taking another bite from you poptart.

You heard Boyle pull up a chair next to you before he sat down.

“Are You looking at them?” Boyle asked.

You turned to him and let out a defeated sigh.

“Maybe? I don’t know.”

“You totally are.” Boyle paused for a moment before he did a dramatic gasp.

“Do you have a crush on Jake?!”

You were pretty sure you gagged at that.  
“Ew. No!”

Boyle’s eyes widened.

“Amy?”

You shook your head.

“No. I am not into Santiago or Peralta.”

Boyle let out a sigh of relief but he leaned closer to you.

“Then what’s wrong?”

You picked at the pop tart wrapper debating whether or not you should tell Boyle.

“Well, it has to do with someone I am seeing.” You said.

“What?! No way! Y/N is seeing someone? Who is it?” Boyle asked, the words shooting out of his mouth at rapid fire.

You rolled your eyes.

“I’m not going to tell you Boyle but I do need some advice.”

“Wow! From me? This is such an honor.”

You clapped your hand in front of Boyle.

“Listen!”

“Right, sorry”

“What do I do when the person i am with doesn’t want to show affection in public?” you asked.

Boyle frowned before his eyes lit up.

“Show them you care. They would show you affection anywhere if they really cared.” Boyle said.

You frowned at that.

“But what if they , like, REALLY don’t like to show affection?”

Boyle shook his head.

“Then that’s dumb. Y/N, you are amazing and anyone who doesn’t let you know that throughout the day is to dense for you to date.”

You had to inwardly laugh because you imagined how Rosa would react to Boyle calling her dense, but he had a point. You and Rosa had been dating for a year so why couldn’t you show affection? You suddenly felt confident. You needed to talk to Rosa right now! You stood and gave Boyle the other poptart.

“Thanks Boyle, I’m going to talk to her right now!’ You said before you stormed out of the room.

“Her?” Boyle whispered to himself.

\----------------------------------------------

You walked back into the bullpen and marched right over to Rosa’s desk. She looked up at you.

“What is it Y/N?”

“We need to talk Rosa. preferably somewhere where we are alone.” You said.

Rosa frowned but nodded sensing that whatever you wanted to say was important. She motioned for you to follow her to the evidence room and once you were inside she closed the door behind you. She then turned to look at you.

“What’s wrong? You’ve been off all morning.” Rosa said.

You nodded.

“True, but that’s not what I want to talk to you about.” You replied.

“Then why did you call me here?” Rosa asked, her arms folded across her chest.

“Do you hate me?” you suddenly blurted.

Rosa froze.

“What?”

“Do you hate me?” You repeated.

Rosa shook her head.  
“No! Of course not! Why would you think that?” Rosa questioned.

You leaned against the wall.

“You don’t want to show any affection in public even though we have been dating for a year. A year Rosa!” You said/shouted.

Rosa looked taken aback by your outburst but her face quickly shifted into one of annoyance.

“Y/N, it’s not that. I just-”

“You need ‘time’” you said doing little air quotations. 

“Cut it out. This is serious.” Rosa said stepping forward to whack your hands down.

“I know, i am being serious.” You shot back.

You were face to face with Rosa, her eyes staring right into yours, her hands gripping your hands but you wouldn’t back down.

“I love you.” Rosa suddenly said.

You were momentarily confused.

“No you don’t.” You said trying to break out of Rosa’s grasp.

“Yes, I do.” She said.

You felt her grip slacken on your hands.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been as attentive as I should’ve been.” Rosa continued, her eyes darting around.

“I just...I have a hard time communicating my feelings.’ Rosa muttered.

You lifted a hand to brush some hair out of Rosa’s eyes.

“I know and I want to help you but the first step is by letting everyone else know that you don’t care what they think.” You said.

Rosa closed her eyes for a moment before she opened them again.

“You’re right. We can’t let peralta and Santiago be the better couple.”   
You giggled at that.

“Wow Diaz. I cannot believe that that is the first thing you want to deal with.” You teased.

Rosa’s cheeks darkened a little with blush and she rolled her eyes.

“Shut up Y/N.”

“No, i like it. Let’s show them what a true couple is.” You said with a wide grin.

You entwined your hand with Rosa’s and pulled her closer before whispering “I love you too by the way.”

Then you pulled her along to leave the room. Whatever happened out in the precinct didn’t matter as long as you loved Rosa and she loved you.


End file.
